


Just friends?

by FluffAddict



Series: The Pie Fox of Bunnyburrow [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffAddict/pseuds/FluffAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon and Arto quickly become friends after the end of Part 1. Gideon is hoping for a mate of course but Arto sure isn't making it easy on him. First and foremost, he's not gay and he'll tell you that himself if you ask. That doesn't mean they can't be friends, or even really good friends, or really really good very close friends even!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues from where Gideon’s Vacation left off. If you haven’t read that one, well go read it first! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7073155) Or continue, whatever ;) 
> 
> In case you don't, here is the setup for this story:  
> At the end of part one of the “The Pie Fox of Bunnyburrow” series, a white wolf named Arto showed up at Gideon’s shop one day. Arto had recently moved into town to setup and run a new local produce distribution center for a big Zootopian company and he was a bit lost and alone in the country town. When he found the local bakery was run by a fox he was overjoyed to finally find another canine to talk to. Gideon showed him the town and the two become good friends. Now to continue…

It was Sunday. The sun was just barely up and already it was hot in Gideon’s apartment located above his bakery shop. The fox was splayed out, belly up, naked, with the blanket tossed onto the floor and a corner of his fitted sheet undone from tossing and turning all night. Gid already knew it was going to be a hot one that day and he had no air-conditioning. He had a huge walk in cooler down in the bakery and refrigerated display cases for his pies. He took better care of produce and his products than he did himself.  
  
The pudgy red fox rolled over and stood up at the edge of the bed, His fur more rumpled and matted that usual due to the heat. He headed out to the kitchen for a glass of water, dragging his tail on the floor. Other than his bedroom, the rest of the apartment was a single open floor space with a living area, dining area and kitchen. There was a door next to the kitchen that led outside to a stairway down the back of the shop. In the living room there was another door that led down a stairway into the kitchen of the bakery below. He’d designed the entire thing (on a napkin) and used a loan from the Hopps’ to make his bakery dream a reality.  
  
After finishing the glass of water, the rumpled fox ran his claws through the rougher parts of his pelt to work out the tangles. He didn’t feel like doing a full brushing, it was Sunday and there being no big orders for Monday; he was taking the day off. His full plans included sitting on the couch, having a beer or two, watching some pawball and napping.  
  
He headed towards the couch to get started with his day when there was a knock at the outside door. “Ugh, why so early?” the fox muttered as he headed to the door instead. He opened it and the brightness of the daylight blinded him for a moment. “Gah, must be later than ah thought”. His eyes slowly adjusted and he found himself looking into a pair of bright blue eyes, surrounded by an immaculately groomed white furred face.  
  
“Oh, it’s you Arto”, the fox said still in a sleepy daze. Arto started to say, “Good morning” but instead he involuntarily tilted his head downward to look over Gideon’s surprisingly naked form in the doorway. He looked back up quickly, catching himself, just as Gideon realized that he had answered the door without any clothes on. The fox’s eyes went wide and he was fully awake in a split second. “Oh mah gosh! I’m terribly sorry Arto” he said as he scooted his lower half behind the door, his ears getting hot. “Wait just a second!” The fox nervously barked as he shut the door in the wolf’s face.  
  
Arto snickered to himself at the obviously just-out-of-bed canine. Gid opened the door again and was wearing an apron he grabbed from the kitchen. It was one of his older pink stripped aprons with his shop’s pie logo on the front. Arto looked him up and down again, holding back a laugh. He’d seen Gideon in his apron dozens of times but never with bare furred legs sticking out the bottom. “Well? Git yer tail in here ya snickering canine, no reason for tha whole burrow ta see me nekkid”, Gid said with mock anger.  
  
Arto laughed and hopped quickly through the door, Gideon closed it behind him blocking the harsh morning sun. “I dunna need this much activity on mah day off, at least not first thing in the mornin’” Gid said suddenly tired again.  
  
“I’m really sorry about showing up so early on your day off Gid, I just couldn’t sleep because of the heat and wanted to get my day started. Visiting you was high on my list of todo’s as usual.”  
  
Gid felt his heart warm a little at hearing Arco say that and replied, “Aw, that’s alright, ya’ll can come over any time ya want, ah appreciate it. Ya want a glass a water or somethin’?”  
  
“Sure!” The white wolf replied. He wasn’t really thirsty but it was the perfect distraction so he could quietly slip out of his shorts and buttoned up shirt while the fox was preoccupied for a moment.  
  
Gideon turned back to Arto with the water in paw to face a completely naked wolf standing in his living room. “Tada!” the wolf said. Gideon almost dropped the glass on the floor from surprise. After a quick once over Gideon concentrated on looking the wolf in the eyes and asked, “Now what’s gotten in ta ya all of a sudden?” trying to stay cool about it.  
  
“Well it was a bit unfair for you to be embarrassed by my seeing you ‘all natural’. Sooo I thought I’d even the score for ya.”  
  
Unfair? Anything but! The fox thought to himself. Gideon then became aware that this naked wolf was causing his soft parts beneath the apron to wake up and start acting with a mind of their own. He could feel a stiffness growing in his sheath and started to panic. In no time he’d be tenting his apron, he had to excuse himself quickly. “Well ah guess we’re even then” the fox said trying to sound casual. “But ah gotta take mah mornin’ shower yet, so why don’t ya make ya self at home and ah’ll be out shortly.”  
  
“No problem Gid, take your time”, Arto happily replied.  
  
Gideon handed Arto his glass of water and swiftly disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Arto looked around the apartment some from where he stood and finally walked over to the couch and sat down. He picked up a random magazine from the coffee table and thumbed through it, sipping on the cold water while the fox showered.  
  
Inside the shower, Gid was dealing with what had by then become a raging fox erection. He let the warm water rain down on it for a while, the droplets provided a satisfying massage. He finally took himself in paw and stroked his penis slowly, replaying the burned-in image of the naked wolf in his mind. It wasn’t long before he came and sent several thick spurts of pearlescent fox cum to the shower floor. Once he was done with that, he got down to the shower proper, washing his fur while his cock hung down still engorged for several minutes before his knot softened, allowing his penis to retract into his sheath and be was presentable again.  
  
While the fox showered, Arto couldn’t help sniffing out the scents of Gideon’s apartment from where he sat, it was a wolf thing. The smell of fruits and pies as well as what smelled like carrot soup which might have been dinner last night. But by far the overwhelming scent was that of Gideon himself, the room had a fairly deep permeation of his foxy musk. Arto smiled as he thought about how nice it must be for Gid to come home to this familiar scent every night. For canines, that’s what makes home feel like home, the familiar scent about it that is always there.  
  
Gid got out of the shower, dried himself, and quickly combed down his fur. He put on the cloths he had bought for his vacation; shorts and a light blue Pawaiian shirt. Fully awake and his mind swimming with endorphins he strode into the living room with a foxy grin where Arto was sitting on his couch… still naked!  
  
Gid stopped in his tracks and just looked at the wolf. He opened his muzzle as if he was going to say something when Arto piped up, “What? It’s our day off, why shouldn’t we spend it comfortably. It’s just us guys, no big deal right?” he said with a casual smile.  
  
No big deal for you, Gideon thought to himself, but then stammered aloud, “A-Ah guess not”, his mind a bit flustered. Gideon turned to face his bedroom door and took his shirt off, then his shorts, throwing both onto his bed through the doorway. He was fairly sure his anatomy would play nice now that it had been satisfied for the time being.  
  
“Didn’t I mention that I was a card carrying member of the Mystic Springs Oasis, Zootopia’s Naturist club?”  
  
“Ah think ah woulda remembered that if’n ya had” Gideon said.  
  
“You don’t mind do you? I often take my clothes off when I’m at home, it’s a lot more comfortable and relaxing, especially on hot days like this. But I’ll get dressed if you’d rather of course.”  
  
“N-not at all!” Gideon replied trying not to sound too excited about this turn of events. He continued over to the couch and sat down at the opposite end from where the wolf was sitting and tried to act casual. “Oh where are mah manners, are ya hungry? I got some breakfast if’n ya want.”  
  
“Oh I already ate but you go ahead”  
  
Gideon hopped up off the couch, extremely happy at having a naked wolf in his apartment, even if he was “Just one of the guys”. While the fox was digging through his fridge the wolf could smell strawberry scented soap and a faint whiff of something else that caused him to mentally raise an eyebrow wafting from the bedroom where the one bathroom was. Gid grabbed a day old strawberry tart from the fridge and a napkin and came back to the couch to eat. “Ah try ta eat mah old stock so it dunna go ta waste”, he said as he muzzled down on the tart.  
  
The two of them lazed around like bums, they chit chatted and watched the game on TV till late afternoon. After the game was over and the TV turned off, they were lying back on either end of the couch with their hind paws almost touching. The lazy canines were almost asleep when they were both awoken by a loud rumbling. It was Gideon’s belly, the fox sat up and looked a little embarrassed. The wolf’s stomach never made noises, and he was so consistently neat and groomed with perfect manners, that Gideon’s rough country ways, sometimes bordering on the feral, embarrassed him in front of his friend on occasion. Arto for his part never said anything negative about it though.  
  
“Time for dinner?” Arto said rising an eyebrow.  
  
“Ya, ah could go for a bite ta eat.”  
  
“Oh! I can make you something here if you like!” the wolf sat up and said excitedly. “I know I’ve told you I’m an amateur chef, I’d love to show you. You have anything I could cook up here?”  
  
“Well I kinda threw most a what I had left over in the pot last night and made a soup or a stew or something so ah’m kinda fresh outta ingredients. Lessen’ ya wanted ta make a pie”, Gid laughed.  
  
The wolf looked a little crestfallen and sighed, “Yeah, it’s not even just that. I haven’t done much cooking myself since moving to Bunnyburrow, there isn’t any meat available in this town… Tell you what though, by next Sunday I’ll get some specialty ingredients and make you a meal fit for the king of foxes alright?”  
  
“Well that sounds awesome ta me Arto, ah’ll look forward to it. In the meantime though…”  
  
“Pizza?”  
  
“Pizza…” Gid called BunBun’s Woodfired Pizza and placed a delivery order. Gideon put the phone down and turned back to face Arto who was staring at him with the faintest hint of a smirk on his face. Gid didn’t know what he was thinking but Arto had thought that he maybe figured out what the strange scent was earlier, though he couldn’t bring it up in front of Gid directly.  
  
Gideon met the delivery bunny, having hastily put on his apron before opening the door. The rabbit handed him the food and Gid handed him a 20 he had pulled from his wallet earlier. “Keep the change little rabbit”, Gideon said. The bunny looked up at his large frame with a hint of fear in his eyes before nodding nervously and quickly hopping down the stairs.  
  
Gid closed the door with a sigh. “What’s wrong? Did they botch the order?” the wolf asked.  
  
“Naw… it just gets old that most of rabbits are always on edge around meh. Ah can’t tell ya how much havin’ another pred around ta keep company with has made me happy!” the fox said as he set the pizza box down on the coffee table and wen to get plates and napkins.  
  
Gideon got out a couple of Amber Snout Ales as well. (His favorite since being introduced to it on his Pawlm Beach vacation) He handed one to the Arto and they chomped down on the Pizza which disappeared in no time. The two sat back and drank their beers till they were feeling warm and fuzzy inside as well as out.  
  
Gid was feeling particularly fuzzy inside, Arto was already laying back on the arm of the couch with his hind paws up on the cushions again so Gideon put his own hind paws up and pressed his foot pads into the wolf’s while smiling. Arto just drank his beer and eyed the fox coolly.  
  
Gideon pulled his feet back and sat up. “Oh! There’s a movie on tonight I just remembered, “Dawn Wolves”, ya wanna watch it?  
  
Arto was feeling pretty relaxed and had no place to go so he agreed and the two of them sat and watched the movie, while they finished off Gideon’s six-pack of amber snouts. By the time the movie was over, the wolf was nearly passed out, his head laying on a pillow next to Gideon’s lap. He was awake but his eyes were closed, mouth open some with a bit of pink tongue sticking out.  
  
Gideon turned the TV off and sat back and watched the wolf lovingly. His heart melted at the sight of the pretty wolf and he wanted more than anything to reach over and skritch an ear or massage his neck. But even half-drunk he knew that one gesture too far and he’d out himself and he might lose his only pred friend for good, so he kept his paw to himself.  
  
It was getting late and tomorrow was a work day, Gideon sighed as he got up off the couch with some difficulty, being more than a little woozy. He took a look back at the prone wolf, smiling so much his cheeks were starting to hurt. Gideon figured the wolf was asleep and softly said, “Ni ni pups, you just sleep it off there and I’ll see you in the morning…”, before weaving his way back to his bedroom and falling on the bed face first, falling fast asleep. Arto smiled to himself as he heard Gid bid him good night and went to sleep where he was as well.  
  
At some point near dawn Gideon started dreaming that he was relaxing in a warm spring in the mountains somewhere. There were other mammals there, large ones mostly, fur of different colors all around, he couldn’t make anyone out specifically, just a sea of naked bodies, he had glimpses of various body parts, a sheath here, a rump there, maybe a tail or an ear. He could feel them pressing up against him, the warm fuzzy bodies rubbing against him on all sides. He reached out to try to touch them but he couldn’t grasp anything. A large white body was in his lap, rubbing against him. The fox purred and felt a warmth rising from between his legs. It slowly enveloped his entire body with a feeling of warm comforting bliss which reached a peak, then quickly started to fade away. Soon the bodies faded away as well and he was alone in the water again. It was at that point that Gideon woke up with softening fox erection and a very wet set of sheets.  
  
“Aw Gid… you messy fox, why tonight?” he said quietly. He got up on all fours and crawled off the bed to stand up. “Oooohh mah head.” The fox went into the bathroom to get a glass of water and to clean himself up. He headed back to the bed, wadded the sheets up and threw them onto the floor, then slumped down on the bare mattress pad and tried to get a bit more sleep before sunrise.  
  
Arto had heard Gideon’s bed twitching and a few soft yips from beyond the open doorway, he assumed the fox was having a bad dream. His nose eventually told him a different story though as the unusual smell from yesterday was back and much stronger than last time. He saw the silhouette of the fox as he gathered his soiled sheets and tossed them on the floor, the outline of his softening erection still visible in the dim light. At this point he knew exactly what had happened and found the whole thing very amusing.  
  
The wolf rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a long time trying to fall back asleep.  
  
-xXx-  
  
When the sun finally came up, Gideon got himself ready, put on his work cloths and headed into the living room. He was ready to rouse the sleeping wolf when… there was no sleeping wolf to rouse. “Ah guess he musta gone home already”, Gid thought aloud while scratching an ear. He drank another glass of water and grabbed a stale tart from the fridge and headed down the inside door to open the shop below.  
  
He had no time to muse on yesterday’s events though; there was a line of mammals at his front door. The fox had overslept and left everyone standing outside was impatiently tapping their toes, clicking their claws or crossing their arms. He quickly opened the door and apologized to everyone offering them free carrot drinks with each purchase.  
  
After the morning rush died down he turned the counter over to his part time help and went about the days deliveries. Everything was back to normal, though he felt a good bit happier than usual for a Monday and for the rest of the week too actually. He’d had a naked wolf in his apartment!  
  
-xXx-  
  
Weeks passed and Naturist Sundays became a regular thing between them. Arto would show up early Sunday morning at Gideon’s apartment. Gid would answer the door naked and the wolf would come in, strip to his bare fur, and they’d spend the day together just doing normal fox and wolf things. Arto took to cooking for Gid, he would show up with a bag of groceries and cook lunch and dinner usually. There was rarely any real meat though. Mostly frozen bugburger patties or sausages if there was any at all, maybe some tofu occasionally, there was no fresh chicken or fish market in Bunnyburrow. Somehow Arto managed to make them into gourmet meals though. Gideon felt like he was back at the resort every Sunday with his own personal chef. Arto never asked for anything in return, he just liked cooking and especially when people loved his food as much as Gideon did.  
  
In between they would watch movies or sports on the TV, play cards and such, occasionally even going on long walks in the woods when they could convince each other to put cloths back on. Sometimes even then the cloths didn’t stay on long, the two of them would occasionally run through the trees naked pretending to be feral, eating berries and sniffing at trees.  
  
So this Sunday started out like any other recently. Arto showed up early as usual and Gideon greeted him wearing nothing but a smile, as usual. Arto took a deep breath as he entered the fox’s apartment, he’d grown very fond of Gideon’s scent. He’d even bought some Fox Musk incense on-line hoping to make his dingy crate of a dwelling smell a bit more like Gideon’s house but it wasn’t the same. Only Gideon’s house smelled like Gideon’s house, other than Gideon himself of course.  
  
After excitedly talking about their weeks, who they saw, what they did, rumors they heard, Arto got up to make lunch. He was at the counter cutting up vegetables and his tail was wagging. Gideon watched him, watching the long fur of his tail swish back and forth through the air as he wagged. Even the fluffy fur of his rump, so immaculately groomed, would flow back and forth with his tail. Gideon could feel that familiar tightening in his sheath yet again and excused himself, “Ah gotta go ta the little fox room”, he explained and headed into the bathroom through his bedroom. He quickly stroked his sheath till he was solidly erect, then pawed off as quickly as he could, then sat to wait for the swelling to go away. This had almost become a routine lately.  
  
Gideon would get so aroused by Arto making lunch, or dinner, or otherwise moving about the apartment, or even just sitting and watching television, that he nearly always had to excuse himself at least once per weekend to get some relief or he would simply embarrass himself in front of his guest. It didn’t matter how many times he saw the wolf naked. Each time, he would have quickly paw himself to orgasm then sit and wait for his knot to deflate. Gideon felt bad about it but if he wanted Naturist Sundays to continue, it was all he could do. When Arto wasn’t around, he would take his time though, picturing the big soft wolf with his light blue eyes while sitting on a large canine dildo he had bought off of FleaBay. He wanted the Wolf to mount him more than anything but he just couldn’t get over the fear of driving his only pred friend away if he ever brought it up no matter how subtly he could think to ease into the subject.  
  
Of course, by now, Arto knew exactly what the plump fox was doing. Every. Single. Time. As if the timing of Gideon’s long bathroom breaks weren’t obvious enough, his nose could not be fooled. The fox’s sexual scents were as strong as his natural musk. He’d thought about this a lot over the previous week after Gid pawed off twice while he was there the previous Sunday, and had finally decided to bring the subject up. He wasn’t sure how well Gid would take it but he figured it was time to say something so the big fox didn’t continue to embarrass himself unknowingly in front of the wolf. He just hoped that the fox would handle it well.  
  
Gideon had just come out of his room rubbing his paws together having just washed them after another paw session. “So what’d you make for us today Arto? It smells yummy!” He said brightly with the warm happy feeling that comes from having endorphins still swimming around inside. Oh nothing too fancy today, just some comfort food. I made a grilled cheese with three kinds of cheese and a parmesan crust. And celery with peanut butter, crushed nuts and some sour cherries mixed in.  
  
They ate their lunch in silence, other than Gideon spontaneously commenting, “This is really good!” now and then. Once lunch was over, they took a couple of Amber Snouts to the couch and sat down. Gideon was deliriously happy as he usually was following lunch and especially following lunch following a pawing. Arto was a bit nervous and his furrowed brows and dropped ears showed it plainly. It was an expression Gideon had almost never seen on the wolf’s face.  
  
“Hey what’s wrong there Arto, y’all lookin’ mighty concerned about somethin’!”  
  
Arto signed and placed his paws on his legs, he looked Gideon in the eye and spoke in a soft but serious voice. “Gideon fox, I know what it is you’re doing when you excuse yourself to the bathroom for an extended period of time nearly every time I’m here. You can’t fool a wolf’s nose.” He said while tapping the side if his snout with a pawfinger.  
  
Gideon just stared and slowly turned beet red. His heart dropped into his stomach. He didn’t know what to say but he was sure that this was the end of their friendship. He couldn’t even reply, the emotions welling up wouldn’t allow the formation of speech. The fox’s eyes began to water as a pained expression came over his round face in slow motion.  
  
Arto saw what was happening and was quick to add with a concerned voice, “Hold on! It’s okay! I don’t mind, please don’t take this the wrong way Gid. I’m not chastising you.” A tear escaped Gideon’s left eye and rolled down his cheek, but his expression softened and he dropped his muzzle. He mostly just felt embarrassed and ashamed now.  
  
“I... was hesitant to even bring it up and I apologize for doing so. You were actually doing the right thing. It is standard naturist behavior. If you feel like you are getting aroused you cover yourself up, or you go ‘take care of it’ and rejoin everyone else when done”, Arto said in a soft, reassuring tone.  
  
“I was truly not chastising you Gid, I want you to believe that. The reason I brought it up was so that I could give you my feelings about it”, Arto sighed again and recomposed himself. “Initially I was a little put off by it to be honest. You seem to need to go in there, quite often. But!” He quickly added before Gid tearing up again. “I realized that you were probably gay and obviously found me rather attractive. And honestly, I do spend an usual amount of time maintaining my grooming for a male. Especially a male wolf!” he laughed. “So I guess I can’t blame ya.”  
  
Gideon smiled at the self-depreciating joke. “Anyway, I finally realized over the weeks just how much you like me and how much I mean to you. I was starting to feel guilty coming over here and ‘teasing’ you like I was… I even enjoyed it! I kind of went out of my way to entice you at times as well I’m ashamed to admit. The tail wagging and the butt wiggling etc. I liked to see how quickly I could get you to have to take a ‘bathroom break’”, the wolf said with a chuckle, but then he was the one to lower his gaze.  
  
I’m kind of ashamed of it and I just wanted to come clean to you, but also, I want you to know that even though I don’t consider myself gay that I do want very much to remain friends with you and even to continue our naturist Sundays! I mean that very much!” he finally ended with, looking back up at Gideon’s face.  
  
Gideon just started back at him with a look of mild shock. There were just too many things going through his mind for the country fox to process all at once. All he could think of to do was to reach out with his arms and say, “You owe me a hug”. Arto figured it was the least he could do and hugged the plump baker fox back, whispering in his ear a final “Again, I’m sorry”.  
  
“So... what do we do now?” Gideon said as he broke the embrace.  
  
“Now? Well, next Sunday as usual, I’ll come over and we’ll get naked and I’ll prance around in front of you and you’ll excuse yourself to paw and I’ll smell what you did and everything will be exactly as it has been”, the Wolf said matter-of-factly, then added, “The difference is.. we’ll both know exactly what’s going on and there won’t be any more secrets about it, okay?”  
  
“Th-that sounds a’right ta me” Gideon said with a weak smile. He felt drained inside but was happy that things had not completely fallen apart. He did wonder how long things could continue that way before he had some kind of an attack from being teased so much though.  
  
Arto, sat back on the couch and breathed an internal sigh of relief. That was so close, too close, he thought. He didn’t know if he had really done the right thing or not. All he was absolutely certain about was that he did not want to lose the fox as a friend.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The following week went slowly for Gideon, hearing Arto state that he was “not gay” ran through his head several times and knocked the pins out from under him at times. Not that he ever really held out much hope for it, but knowing it for sure kind of hurt some. One day out at the Hopps’ farm picking up an order of carrots, rhubarb, blueberries and other produce, Bonny noticed his tail dragging as she always did and confronted him about it at the back of his van while he was loading up. “Alright Gid what is it? Did you have a falling out with your wolf boyfriend?”  
  
“Mrs. Hopps!” Gideon barked. “Arto and ah are not ‘boyfriends’.”  
  
“Heh, okay then Gid, and call me Bonnie… So what does have you in such a funk today?”  
  
Arg! She was so close to the truth, Bonnie was a very perceptive rabbit. It was almost impossible to get anything by her. “Arto and ah are still good friends.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that dear, but…?”  
  
Gideon’s tail drooped again as he said, “But, ah finally got confirmation uh whether he would interested in bein’ potential mate material with a stupid country baker fox and the answer was ‘no’”, Gideon said flat out and with a bit of anger.  
  
Bonnie felt bad for poor Gideon, She’d seen him through many ups and downs and on the subject of mates, he seemed to always pull the thin carrot. “I’m real sorry to hear that Gideon, you and he would have made a great couple. But he can still be a great friend right? Don’t you dare let that go to waste!”  
  
“Ya right Bonnie, ya always are. Thanks for always bein’, there when ah need it.” Gideon gave Mrs. Hopps a warm hug and closed the back of his van. She waited to wave good bye to him as drove down the driveway and turned onto the main road back to town.  
  
That Sunday Arto showed up a little later than normal, making Gideon quite anxious. Finally there was a knock at the door and an impeccably groomed white wolf stepped into his apartment with a bag full of groceries as usual. Gid was happy to see him and his worries all week vanished in an instant.  
  
“Well Gid, I think you’ll like what I brought for dinner tonight. I actually had to wait for it to arrive on the morning train from Zootopia! Sorry I was so late, you weren’t worried about me were you?” he asked with mock coyness.  
  
“Ya as a matter a fact ah was!” Gideon said honestly. “So what’d ya bring anyhow that took so long to get?” Gideon was pushing his nose into the bag when Arto stopped him, “No! You’ll see later, it’s a surprise”, as he stuffed the entire bag into the refrigerator.  
  
Arto took his clothes off, wiggling his rump playfully as he slid his pants down while looking at the fox for a reaction. Gideon just started at him flatly and sat down on the couch. “If he thinks he can play me like that, ah’ll show him otherwise” the fox thought as Arto came over to sit in his usual spot on the other side of the couch.  
  
The two talked about their week as usual, though Gideon didn’t mention his bout of depression. Arto had also brought a pack of amber Snout Special Reserve to go with the special dinner he had planned. They had a couple mid-afternoon and a boisterous game of cards wasted the rest of the afternoon away.  
  
“What do you say Gid ol pal, time for dinner yet?”  
  
“I’m shore ya heard mah belly rumbling so ya already know tha answer ta that question!”  
  
“I sure do my extra fluffy fox.”  
  
“Was thata fat joke?”  
  
“Sure was!”  
  
Gideon smiled, Arto was a good friend, mate material or no.  
  
The wolf got up and wiggled his way to the kitchen, Gideon just rolled his eyes at his blatant ‘not gay’ flirting. “Hey fox, come over here and see what I bought us”. Gideon grumped as he got off the couch, the Special Reserve swimming in his head. The fox came up and poked his nose under the larger wolf’s arm and looked at what he had unwrapped on the counter.  
  
“Oh. Mah. Goodness.” Gideon said as he looked at the huge salmon filet lying on the wrapping paper. “Ah can’t believe it, I haven’t had fish for months! Arto ah love ya!” Gideon barked. “As a friend Ah mean, as a friend” he quickly added. He then snuck a quick hug on from behind and broke away just as the wolf said, “Hey! Hugging is for when you’re feeling sad only, or for when I’m feeling sad. So... go sit over there while I make dinner, hope you like butter and dill!”  
  
Gid wagged his tail as he headed back to the couch. He laid on Arto’s side of the couch so he could sit back and watch him making dinner. The cute wolf was wagging his tail and rocking his hips back and forth as usual while humming to himself. He added a new move to his repertoire as well, when looking for something in the fridge he bent way down and curled his tail over his back. The wolf’s fluffy white butt framed a large pair of light grey testicles that were normally hidden from view by his tail fluff. Gideon had a hard time containing his arousal even though he knew Arto was doing it on purpose.  
  
“Calm down Gid, he’s just teasing, just teasing.” Gideon tried to think of unpleasant thoughts from his childhood to bring him back down, it was effective. Something else was coming to his attention well. He couldn’t quite tell what it was. He looked around, he sniffed around, there was a strong scent, but what was it? Then he had it, it was Arto’s scent, he’d spent enough time in this spot on the couch to leave his scent embedded in the cushions and he was lying on it. Thankfully for Gideon, the smell of salmon, butter and dill was quickly overpowering anything else in the house before that could finally sent him over the edge and running for the bathroom.  
  
They sat and ate at the little dinette table that Gid had bought so they had somewhere more classy to dine on Arto’s gourmet dinners. There was a full glass of Special Reserve, a large slab of butter and dill salmon with a side of carrots and onions for each of them. The wolf had even lit candles on the table. Nope, not gay at all, Gideon thought to himself.  
  
The two of them ate their meal in silence, but Arto could see on the fox’s face that he was beside himself enjoying the fish, and it really did make him happy inside. He figured he was probably about as happy as Gideon must feel when he wiggles his rump at him while cooking.  
  
After dinner they returned to their usual spots on the couch. Gideon was in a dreamy food stupor, the smell of salmon still in the air and on his muzle. Arto was pleased with his dinner and how happy it made Gideon, but he was a little disappointed that he hadn’t gotten him to take an extended bathroom break yet. He thought for sure the fridge stunt would have done it. “Maybe he’s a bottom”, the wolf thought.  
  
He decided to try again, he rolled onto all fours on the couch and pretended to be fluffing up his pillow and gave the fox a clear and somewhat close-up view of his rear end again, curling his tail up over his back again. Gideon was very relaxed and just started shamelessly staring. He mumbled the word “balls” softly. He could feel his sheath start to tighten a bit as he was swelling inside of it.  
  
Arto, then flipped on his back with his feet out towards the fox in a long leg stretch, letting Gid get a clear view of his sheath and testicles. Gid’s erection was on full course now and nothing was going to stop it, the top of his dark red cock was already poking out of the end of his sheath. Gid was feeling too lethargic to get off the couch and his erection just kept growing and thickening. He was about half exposed before he looked down to see how bad it was and he looked up at Arto who was now just staring at it like he couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Ya’ll did this ta me. Ya did it on purpose too.” Gideon hurriedly explained. “It’s too late ta excuse mahself at this point so now ah think ya should have ta watch as I take care of it, or... “, Gideon sighed, “if ya want, ya can go wait in mah bedroom till you can sniff that it’s done with.”  
  
Arto didn’t say anything in reply, he just quietly leaned back against the armrest and continued to look at Gideon’s exposed foxhood. Gideon licked the pads on his left paw and placed them around the base of his cock. He began to slowly stroke himself, at each stroke his cock got longer and wider till he knew he was at maximum swell. He reached down with his right paw and pulled his sheath down over his knot, exposing himself completely. Gideon leaned back and started stroking himself more quickly. With his right paw he cupped his testicles and rubbed the back of his scrotum as Lupin had done to him last year which had a way of speeding things up.  
  
Gideon’s cock was large for a fox. So large that Arto was dumbfounded staring at it. He was longer and thicker than he was and he was a wolf! He politely kept quiet and as if admitting guilt he continued to watch as the fox stroked himself.  
  
Gideon was starting to breathe heavier with his muzzle open slightly. The tip of his cock was drooling a clear fluid on every upstroke, He started squeezing himself harder as his cock got slipperier and he neared orgasm. Gideon’s breaths started coming fast and short when he suddenly erupted a fountain of pearlescent white fluid that rose and fell across his chest, followed by several more spurts of lesser intensity down his belly.  
  
Gideon was panting and holding himself in his left paw. His orgasm had been intense. The nervous excitement of displaying to the wolf had increased the level of excitement well beyond any of his previous bathroom paw sessions.  
  
As the all-consuming feelings of orgasm, pleasure and release slowly faded, they were replaced by feelings of worry and embarrassment. He’d given Arto an out to avoid watching him after teasingly saying that he ‘had’ too, but the wolf stayed and watched anyway. Still… he took a big chance and he knew it.  
  
Arto got up and left the couch. Gid cringed and waited for the sound of the front door to open and close. Instead he heard the faucet turn on and off. The wolf returned and knelt by his side, Gideon was still breathing hard, his chest rising and falling noticeably. Gid’s cock was still at full mast and dripping onto his belly slowly. Gid looked over at the wolf who had a bit of a wide eyed expression on his face. Arto gently placed a wet towel on Gideon’s belly and in a calming voice he said, “Clean yourself up now. Next time you should have something ready before you start, that way you don’t have to fish around for a dirty sock or t-shirt to use right?”  
  
Gideon just looked at him blankly, he knew the scent of his sex play must be screaming in the wolf’s sensitive nose. Surprised, shocked even, that he wasn’t running for the door, he sheepishly used the towel to clean his fur, his paw and his member before it deswelled and slipped back inside its fur covered home.  
  
When Gid had finished cleaning himself, he sat up on the couch and looked nervous, twiddling his pawfingers he stammered, “A-am, really sorry about that, I dun know what came over meh.”  
  
“I know what came over you Gid. It was my fault. I know how much you like me and still I teased you mercilessly. That wasn’t nice of me,” Arto said softly. “I’ll tell you what though, you have one impressive set of male parts on you, anyone ever tell you that?” Gideon chuckled to himself but didn’t say anything. Arto continued, “And the volume of… Well it was something to see Gideon, I’m glad you showed me”, he finished with a small smile.  
  
“Well I should be going now anyway, it’s getting late. I’m glad you liked the meal and don’t worry, if I don’t want to see you ‘help yourself’ in front of me in the future, then I won’t tease you again. And if I do tease you, well you know what to do… ” Arto said, his smile larger now. The wolf put on his clothing and headed to the door. He opened it and stepped out but before closing the door he popped his head back in and said “Have a good night my foxy friend.”  
  
Gideon got off the couch and took a shower to really clean up before jumping into bed. His first and last thought before falling asleep was; “That wolf is goin’ ta be the death of meh.”  
  
-xXx-  
  
It was another warm Sunday morning in Bunnyburrow. Gid and Arto had gotten together lunch midweek and decided to go to the lake for the first part of Naturist Sunday. Gideon was asleep when Arto came calling at his outside door. The fox answered the door naked and sleepy and Arto quipped, “Starting already? What will the townspeople think if they see you and a naked wolf driving around?”  
  
Not thinking clearly Gideon answered back, “Well some uh them think were boyfriends already so ah dunno if’n they’d take notice.”  
  
“Really”, Arto said with as serious tone of voice.  
  
Ooops, “Well no just Mrs. Hopps really, and ah set her right straight don’t worry. I told her we was jus good friends ona account a us bein’ the only two canids in town.”  
  
“Ok then, so are you going to get ready or not?”  
  
“Ya, ya, just a minute”, Gideon went into his room to get dressed. Arto used the alone time to sniff at the air and murr to himself over the fox’s delightful scent. Gid came out of his room to catch him mid sniff. “What ya sniffin at wolf, ah wasn’t doing nothing but putting on mah cloths.”, Gideon said accusingly.  
  
“No it wasn’t that, just making sure I put on clean cloths today, er, ready?”  
  
Gideon had his shorts, Pawaiian shirt and sunglasses, he was as ready as a fox can get for an outing. Gid drove them in his delivery van to as close as they could get to the lake. They hiked the rest of the way to a small lake against the base of a granite cliff on the far side. On the near side was a beach and a little meadow surrounded by forest. Gideon quickly took his clothing off and hung them over the branches of a nearby tree. He walked over to the edge of the lake, his toes sinking into the mud. Gid loved the feeling of the mud squishing up between his toes ever since he was a pup.  
  
Arto placed a blanket and a bag with a lunch he prepared on a flat rock, then took his clothes off and neatly placed them rock beside them. He strolled towards Gideon but stopped at the edge of the grass. “Come on wolf, come walk in the mud wit me, it feels great on ya pawpads.” Arto just stood at the edge of the grass and finally said, “I’d rather not, my fur…” he trailed off. “What about ya fur?” Gideon shouted back, “I got fur an I’m over here”.  
  
Arto sighed and replied calmly, “I don’t like to get my fur muddy, it stains. That’s why I brought the blanket, grass is even worse.” Gideon stared at him with furrowed brows for a second, then came tromping up to the grassy area, getting his feet even muddier in protest. “So ya’ll mean that we came all the way up ta the lake and we ain’t gonna walk in the mud or go swimming or wrastle on the grass?”  
  
“Well I thought we would set the blanket down and sit and talk and eat our lunch, enjoying the view, then lay in the warm sun and talk.”  
  
Gideon gave him a good long stare and flat out, “Arto, ya’ll a beautiful creature, it’s the first thing ah noticed about ya and the first thing that made my heart skip a beat, but ya’ll without doubt the girliest predator a either sex ah evar met.”, The fox wiped his feet on the grass and went over to retrieve the blanket. “And ya still say ya not gay?”  
  
“No, I mean Yes. Ugh, Gideon, let’s just eat”, Arto said a little exasperated.  
  
The two of them sat quietly on the blanket in the grass under the trees with the birds chirping above them, eating their sandwiches and drinking from their carrot juice boxes... “It is a nice day today”, Arto said at last. “It shore is that”, Gideon replied.  
  
After finishing his meal, Gid turned to his wolf friend and asked, “So ya neveh told me, have ya had any mates in the past?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Not one?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Wull ah’m not one ta talk like ah’m that experienced or nuthin’, but ah am sorry ta hear that.”  
  
“It’s okay I was too busy with school and business management training and finally being a manager, long hours, late nights. There’s just no time to look for mates.”  
  
“So ah.. what do ya look at or think about when ya.. ya know, when ya paw?”  
  
“Gideon!” Arto barked embarrassed by the question.  
  
“Ah just curious, ah’da thought after last week that we’d reached a level uh friendship where we could talk about these things.”  
  
“I guess you have a point there.” Arto chuckled and paused for a bit. “I’m not too creative, I look up male-on-female wolf mating videos on line, that’s about it”, Arto paused then said more quietly, “Though after last weekend I did to look up some fox male videos to see for myself if fox genitalia were really supposed to be bigger than a wolves.”  
  
“Waaaait. Are ya sayin that ah’m bigger than you are?” Gideon said with a smile.  
  
Arto bit his lip and realized he let out too much info and his ears went pink which was easily visible through his white fur.  
  
Gideon laughed till his eyes watered, “Ok, I dunna know how jus yet but I gotta figure out a way ta get ya ta show me.”  
  
“Fat chance!” Arto replied. Gideon got on all fours and started stalking up to the wolf with a mischievous grin on his face. “Hold on Gideon, there isn’t anything you can do that can force me to show you my erect penis.” Gideon stopped, tail drooped, and sat back on his butt.. “Maybe that’s true… but ah’ll try ta think a somethin’.”  
  
The two enjoyed the sun till late afternoon when it started going down behind the trees. They packed, dressed and hiked back to the van.  
  
It was dark by the time they arrived back at Gideon’s house. The two canids plopped down on the couch (after disrobing of course) and started chomping into the bugburgers they had picked up on the way. After eating they both felt more alive.  
  
“So Gideon fox.. do you wanna…”, Arto said all coy like, then got on all fours on the couch and waved his tail in Gideon’s face.  
  
“Arto, ah jus cannot figure you out. You want me to play with myself for you? Ah will if ya want, but, why? And, isn’t that gay? But you say you’re not gay? Ya really confuse this simple fox ya know that?”  
  
Arto sighed and sat back down on the couch. “It’s hard to explain. It’s not exactly that I want to see you play with yourself. It’s more… the feeling I get when you play with yourself because of me. It makes me feel good inside. I can’t bring myself to think of you as a lover, I don’t know what’s going on in my head to tell you the truth. But I do know… your liking me does make me good inside and keeps me happy during the week.”  
  
They were both quiet for a while when Arto got up on all fours again and said, “What do you say?”  
  
“Allright Arto, just for you! Let me lay down here…” Gideon scoted down the couch and rested the back of his heat on the arm rest. “Okay, now straddle my midsection a bit with your back legs and get yer tail end close to mah muzzle so I can get a good look at ya underside.”  
  
Arto did what he was directed too, careful not to touch the fox in anyway. “Now don’t go nosing around back there, just look okay?”  
  
“Ah promise.”  
  
Gideon started to massage his sheath like before, he could see all of the wolf’s soft parts, his muzzle achingly just a couple inches from them. He imagined nuzzling the wolf’s soft under-fur area and he quickly grew rigid. Arto hadn’t really put it together that the closer he got his rear end to Gideon’s muzzle, the closer his muzzle would be to Gideon’s own male parts. He was a bit wide eyed at the front row view of everything the fox was doing. And his scent, it was almost intoxicatingly strong from that close.  
  
Gideon stroked himself quickly and once again came with thick spurts of fox cum that covered his belly and slowly seeped into his fur. As the fox finished and lay panting on the couch, Arto had to once again get up and get the fox a wet towel. This time though he decided to clean the fox up himself. Wiping up most of the mess from his belly fur, which was a bit of work. He then finished by wiping off the tip of Gid’s still exposed member. “You should have put the towel down first dear Gideon, then there would be less to clean up.”  
  
“Ah dunna mind the mess, it feels nice, warm on mah belly, all slippery like on the fur.” Gid said matter of factly, then added, “An ya didn’t have ta clean me up Arto, ah’m pretty used ta doin’ it myself by now I recon.”  
  
“No, I wanted too, I was the one that started this, it was the least I could do for you.”  
  
“Well thanks, that was kind a ya. It felt good having ya rub me down ta be honest”, Gid continued with an uptick in his voice, “Hey why don’t you spend the night. No need to go home at this late hour. Just sleep on the couch, make ya’self at home.”  
  
“Thanks I will… see you in the morning?”  
  
“Shore will!”  
  
The fox retired to his bedroom, heading to the bathroom to pee as he always had to do after a pawing. He then slumped onto the bed leaving the door open as usual. He felt good but was a little confused and worried about his Wolf friend who seemed strangely quiet afterwards.  
  
Arto simply lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to relax. His head was swirling with emotions but he didn’t want to try to sort any of it out right then, he just wanted them to go away with sleep as quickly as possible.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The next day was a work day, and as much as Gideon hated to get up before dawn, he did it none the less. A baker’s life is an early one, just like a farmer. Once he got into the swing of the day though he loved his job. Baking in the morning, delivering before noon and helping customers in the afternoon. His helpers worked the store for him in the morning while he did his rounds, but he liked to be paws-on at the counter as much as possible afterwards.  
  
Gideon’s shower woke the wolf. He sat up and waited for the shower to be free so he could use it too. It was early for Arto, but he got up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for the two of them. Even doing small things for the fox put him in a good mood. He loved cooking for the wiry red haired galoot and even making his morning coffee brought a smile to his face.  
  
Gideon was out of the shower and drying himself off while walking into the living room. “Aw shoot, he left without saying goodbye again” Gid said as he saw the couch empty. But then he smelled the coffee brewing and followed his nose to the kitchen where Arto was wearing one of his aprons and making breakfast.  
  
“Aw ya didn’t have to go ta that trouble.” Gid said.  
  
“It’s no trouble at all, really! Here, this’ll get your day started. Mind if I use your shower before I get going? Mine takes forever to heat up and the hot water lasts maybe five minutes.”  
  
“Course not ya silly wolf, anythin’ ah got is yours ta use anytime ya want.” Gid said while chomping on his toast with his own homemade strawberry jam.  
  
“Thanks!” Arto shouted as he was headed for the shower. He hopped in and began wetting his fur down in the warm water when he noticed the soap was all used up. He opened the shower curtain and tried leaning out to the nearby cabinet to find another bar. Going through the drawers he couldn’t find the soap, but in the bottom drawer he did find something else. It was a larger than life, perfectly detailed, canine shaped dildo.  
  
The wolf’s eyes went wide eyed, he looked it over with astonished curiosity and on the bottom, molded into the soft rubber it said, “Canine #5, Wolf, Large”. The rubber phallus almost slipped from his wet paws, but he caught it and quietly put it back in the drawer. He got back in the shower and used what little soap shards there were sparingly till they were gone.  
  
“I guess he’s a bottom after all” Arto thought to himself as he dried off with a towel. He couldn’t help thinking, “I wonder just how long he’s had that toy”, while a little smirk came over his face. He hurriedly finished rubbing down with the towel and rejoined Gideon in the main room. He had a hard time looking the fox in the eyes as he quickly gulped down his coffee. The wolf put his weekend cloths back on and headed for the door. “Gotta go Gid, I have to head home to change and brush at least before work, I’ll see you next…” He stopped thinking about the next word he was about to speak, “Sunday”. It seemed so far away he suddenly realized and the previous day’s happiness faded too quickly.  
  
Gideon, seated at his dinette, looked up at the wolf as he stopped talking but Arto quickly finished with, “Maybe we could do lunch sometime this week”. “A’d like that fine”, Gideon replied. “Ok, I’ll stop by if I can get clear of work some day this week”, Arto said hopefully. “Take care Gid, have a good week”, the wolf finished as he opened the outside door. “Ah will, you too!” Gideon shouted as the wolf was leaving.  
  
Gid couldn’t help notice that Arto had gone a little sullen just before leaving but he had too much to worry about himself. Monday was a busy day for the fox, stock to replenish and orders on the books to attend too.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The day went quickly; the busier Gid was the faster time flew by. No Arto for lunch today but he figured he wouldn’t see him till Wednesday or so at the earliest. Gid locked up the shop, double checked his kitchen, then headed upstairs. It was already late, he was looking forward to a nap on the couch followed by a long night’s sleep in bed.  
  
As Gideon opened the interior door to into his living room, he was startled to see someone was sitting on his couch, not just anyone but a very familiar white wolf with impeccably groomed fur, sitting naked in his usual spot with a laptop propped up against his knees.  
  
“Welcome home Gid!” the wolf offered happily.  
  
“Wha-what are ya doin here? H-Howd ya get in?” Gideon asked but instantly remembered that he hadn’t locked the outside door before heading down to the shop that morning.  
  
“Well I’m just finishing up a little paperwork, and... well you should really remember to lock your doors, you never know who or what might come in unannounced” Arto managed to get out without a trace of irony in his voice.  
  
“Well ya but… why are ya here?”  
  
Arto frowned a bit and asked, “So you’re not glad to see me?”  
  
“Well it’s not like that, I’m always glad ta see mah best friend, ya know that’ Just kinda a surprise ta see ya afta work is all.”  
  
Arto continued in a level voice, “I just couldn’t go home Gid. Not to that ugly dark hole in the wall I live in. I couldn’t face spending the night alone again. Night after night. No one to talk to. No one to laugh with. I miss the warm scent of your apartment. I feel at home here. I feel so… alone at my place. I just couldn’t do it. After spending the night here last night, it really hit me how miserable I am during the week without seeing you. So, I don’t know, my paws just brought me over after work and here I am.”  
  
Gideon sat on the couch on his spot opposite to the wolf. “So are ya tellin me that ya’lls movin in with me then?” Gideon joked with a smirk.  
  
“No, no nothing like that… or… I don’t know. Can I just, maybe stay the week here? I’ll bring a change of clothes. I’ll sleep on the couch, I don’t care. I‘ll make you breakfast!” He finished looking a bit pitiful.  
  
“Alright, ya dun need to grovel. You’re a big wolf, manager of a huge distribution center! And a good understandin’ friend to this simple country fox. Of course ya can spend as much time here as ya want or need, and ah can hardly turn down all that delicious cookin’ ya do for meh now can ah?”  
  
Arto’s tail was wagging and he was grinning like a pup, then he caught himself and straightened up. He put his laptop down and scooted over next to the fox and with his cool soft business voice said “Thank you very much Mr. Grey for this opportunity”. He then reached out and pulled Gideon into a hug. Gideon was a bit shocked, he took his time returning the gesture, but eventually wrapped his paws around Arto’s back and held him close while he leaned in to place his muzzle on the wolf’s neck. “Ah’m glad ta have ya here, I hope ya know that”, Gid said softly.  
  
“I do” Arto replied as he broke the hug and blinked back a tear at the fox’s kindness.  
  
“So ya know ah do got a pretty large bed in there if’n ya want someplace more comfortable to sleep” Gid offered, “Just throwin’ it out there” he said with a smile.  
  
“No, no, I’ll be fine on the couch!” Arto replied without hesitation.  
  
“Wull suit ya self then. This fox is mighty tired, Ah think I’m gonna head off ta bed.”  
  
“Have a good night Gid.” Arto replied and settled himself down for the night on the couch with a stupidly happy expression on his face that took some time to go away.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The week went by and the odd not-a-couple settled into a daily routine. Clothing was never warn in the house, Arto did the cooking, Gideon did the cleaning. Gideon usually got in a bit late and tired, Arto came ‘home’ early but spent time on the laptop finishing up paperwork. But on Sunday they had the day to themselves as always, and they loved every minute of it.  
  
On this Sunday Arto was feeling particularly mischievous and was tormenting poor Gideon with his fluff again. Gid was trying to feign disinterest which was driving the wolf nuts. Finally Gid said, “You know Arto, I do believe ya owe me a peek at your equipment after all this time.”  
  
Arto stopped his mock flirting instantly. “Aw you know I can’t really do that Gid. I’m not gay remember?”  
  
“This has nuthin’ ta do with bein gay. We’re just two male friends, I showed ya mine plenty uh times, at ya insistence mostly ah might add. Now it’s time to show me yours. Or are ya embarrassed because ah’s bigger then ya?” Gideon ribbed.  
  
“You’re not that much bigger, and I’m not embarrassed.” Arto replied. Even though the wolf had felt a bit tingly inside seeing the fox pleasure himself up close last weekend, it was a long way from actually being able to get it up in front of him, and not getting it up would be the embarrassing part.  
  
“So if ya don’t find males sexually stimulatin’, what do ya find arousin’? You got any a them wolf matin’ videos you mentioned at the lake on ya laptop?” Arto answered Gideon’s question by blushing pink through his fur. “So ya do! Well let’s get ‘em out. Ah’d be interested in seein what a big male wolf looks like even if ya won’t show me yaself.”  
  
“As if he didn’t already know”, Arto smiled to himself as he pictured the wolf dildo in the bathroom.  
  
The Wolf grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and opened the lid. He scooted over next to Gideon so they would watch together. Arto swallowed his embarrassment and opened a folder cryptically titled “Wolf stats” and opened one of the movie files. He jumped to the middle of the movie that showed a close-up of a large grey wolf, standing up and holding onto his erect member. He was stroking it slowly and talking to someone off camera. Arto clicked the mute button. Next the wolf got down on his knees and the lower half of a female wolf on her back came into view, the Male positioned himself between her legs and rubbed the tip of his cock on the pink folds of skin between her legs. He found her opening and slowly slid himself inside her.  
  
At that point Arto let out a whimper and closed the lid, accidentally exposing a budding erection to the fox. His cock was sticking out his sheath by about an inch or so. Arto Covered himself up with his paws and blushed beet red.  
  
“Heh you shore are a shy one, ya don’t have ta do this if ya don’t want.” The wolf looked over at Gideon and was surprised to see him nearly fully erect as well. “Hey I thought you were gay, you like straight stuff too?” Arto asked with a surprised tone.  
  
“Wull two things. First, I dunno what gay is or gay isn’t exactly, ah like males a lot for some reason but ah dun have any aversion ta females. An two, ah was mostly concentraten’ on that wolf, he was a big boy and got meh a little excited! So ya want ta continue? Ya looked like ya was getting inta it.”  
  
Arto was almost overcome with embarrassment, but Gid was right he was getting ‘in ta it’. He tried to think of a way to make this work…  
  
“Ok Gid, here’s what I’ll do.” The wolf picked up his laptop and walked over to the dining table where he set it down. He then went to the kitchen to get a towel and he laid that on the floor in front of one of the chairs which he then sat in. Gideon watched in bemused interest at the fox’s careful preparation for what was going to be a deeply feral act to follow.  
  
“Ok Gid, you can sit under the table. Look but don’t touch. I’ll try to forget you’re there and continue as if I was alone okay?”  
  
“Alright, I’ll do what ya say.” Gid said. He felt kind of silly about it the whole thing as he crawled under the table and sat in front of the towel on the floor. But if this was the only way to get a having a front row seat for the action to come, he was willing to do it.  
  
Arto opened the laptop and continued to play the movie. He stroked his sheath as the big wolf penetrated the female. In no time he had his erection back and he started massaging himself with his pawpads. Gideon’s eyes went wide at the sight of Arto’s cock. It wasn’t small at all, it was at least as large as he was. He wanted so much to touch it, to stroke it, but he respected the wolf’s wishes and just watched as the other canine pleasured himself. Arto began moving his paw more quickly up and down his length. Gideon carefully stretched his legs out on either side of the chair the wolf was sitting in and began stroking himself. He tried to be as quiet as possible to not break the wolf’s concentration.  
  
Gid could hear Arto breathing harder and knew he was getting close. He scooted his rump on the floor a little closer to the chair and lay back on one elbow, stroking himself and watching the wolf intently. Arto leaned forwards some and aimed his cock downwards; Gid knew he was about to cum as he was aiming for the towel. The fox scooted just a tad closer to the chair just as the wolf came. Warm streamers of wolf cum arced through the air and missed the towel completely. Gid had positioned himself under the wolf’s expected trajectory and his soft parts were now covered in aromatic wolf sex fluids. Gideon involuntarily yipped and stroked himself quicker till he came hard over his own chest and belly.  
  
Both the wolf and fox were panting, recovering from their play. Gid had his eyes closed and slowly ran his paw up his wet scrotum and sheath, then up over his belly, feeling both of the canine’s fluids on himself, he was one happy messy fox at that moment.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked back down his body to get a last look at Arto’s member before it slipped back into his sheath, possibly never to be seen again. Instead of a softening wolf cock, he was looking into the wolf’s surprised face instead. Arto had gotten down on the floor to clean up the towel he had expected to have gotten dirty.  
  
Instead there was a clean towel and a very messy fox. Gid just smiled back at him with embarrassment, still panting a bit, and not at all sorry. Arto picked the towel up, still spotless and started slowly cleaning the fox up from scrotum to chest. “Arto...” Gid began. But the Wolf put a paw up to silence him and methodically cleaned his fur and still flush fox member. When he was done the two crawled out from under the table and stood up looking at each other. Their knots were still engorged and they both hung out and downwards from their sheaths.  
  
Gid walked up close to Arto causing the wolf to take a step back. “Ah jus wanted ta compare sizes, is that okay?” The wolf replied, “Sure, just… no touching okay?”  
  
“That’s fine, just gonna bring mahself up close to ya.”  
  
Arto stood still while Gid positioned his cock alongside the wolf’s about a half inch apart, comparing length, width and knot size. Finally Gid announced his conclusions, “Ya got nothing ta be ashamed about there Arco, yah got a perfect wolf cock on ya. And ya not smaller than a fox, ya knot is much larger and ya at least as thick as ah am, maybe a little shorter. It’s lovely really, thank ya for showin’ me.”  
  
Their knots were softening and slipping back inside as Gideon grabbed the towel and took it to the hamper in his room. Arto sat back on the couch and his blush slowly faded, but a smile did remain behind, he was happy that Gid approved of his anatomy as he had of everything else about him. That warm feeling lasted the rest of the day.  
  
Later that night, after dinner as the two of them were just lounging lazily on the couch, Arto found himself thinking about the object he had found in Gideon’s bathroom earlier in the week.  
  
“Ya got sumthin’ on ya mind?” Gid said as he noticed the wolf had a serious look on his face again.  
  
The wolf jumped a bit at being caught but then quietly admitted, “So I found something in your bathroom a few days ago…” Gideon knew instantly what he was talking about and his ears started burning. “Did you buy that because of me?” Arto continued.  
  
Gideon actually hadn’t, he bought it after coming back from Pawlm Beach, but he figured Arto would enjoy it more if he had, so he decided to play along and answered with a noncommittal, “Maybe”.  
  
“And do you think of me when you… use it on yourself?”  
  
This time he could truthfully answer, “Yes”.  
  
Arto quietly replied, “Maybe… you could show me how you use it sometime…” softly trailing off as he laid his head down on the armrest and closed his eyes.  
  
Gideon got up and gave the wolf a rub on the top of his head “Maybe ah will” he said as he headed off to his bedroom to flump down on the bed for the night.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Friday evening had come and the two canids were watching TV on the couch after dinner. They had settled down to a comfortable routine reminiscent of a married couple. Gideon was happy to have Arto around for company and Arto was especially happy to have someplace nice to live and already considered the comforting scent of fox to be his home scent. The wolf was really getting into the domestic lifestyle as he lay on the couch with his head on a pillow next to Gideon. The fox casually stroked the fur between his ears, a friendly touch which Arto had recently acquiesced to.  
  
A loud knocking on the outside door made the two of them jump. “Are you expecting anyone?” the wolf asked. “Not at all. You better hide your naked butt, ah’ll answer it”. Gideon put on an apron and cracked the door open, trying to peek though and make out who it was in the dim illumination of the porch light.  
  
“Gid, is that you? It’s Zal! Open up buddy, I came to visit!”  
  
Gideon’s eye lit up, “Zal! Oh mah gosh it’s been a long time. How ya been, come in, come in” he said excitedly, his tail wagging behind him as he opened the door and let the sea lion in. Zal came into the room wearing a pair of shorts and a nice button down shirt and holding a small travel bag. The first thing that hit the sea lion was the pervasive odor of Gideon’s wonderful fox musk he remembered and loved so well and he made no secret about taking his time to breathe it in.  
  
“Aw come on Zal, that’s kinda embarassin ya know”, Gideon chuckled, “What brings you by out uh the blue?”  
  
Zal set his bag down near the door and picked the fox up off his feet with a huge flipper hug and gave him a big wet kiss on the muzzle. Gid hugged back but broke the kiss off quickly as he knew Arto was probably watching and he need to introduce him quickly.  
  
“Heh look at you, naked under an apron, don’t tell me you’re a full time in-home nudist now?”  
  
“And whut if’n ah am?” Gideon said with mock indignation.  
  
“Well if that’s the law of the house then”, Zal immediately started undressing when he suddenly saw the white snout of a wolf peeking around the corner to Gideon’s bedroom. “Oh. Oh! I had no idea you had company Gid, you should have said something as he started buttoning his shirt back up.  
  
“Ya didn’t give a fox much chance ta say anything. And stop ya buttonin’ go ahead and get nekkid, the both of us already are” Gid said as he removed his apron and went to coax the embarrassed wolf out of hiding.  
  
Arto came out to greet the large sea lion with his tail between his legs covering up his soft parts. “Zal, this is Arto, Arto this is Zal. Arto is my best friend and Zal is… a dear old friend of mine.” The fox finished off being a little light with the truth.  
  
“Friend?” Zal turned to him, “You wound me, we were more than friends!” He said then realized as he did that the Wolf might not know about him or even the fox’s taste in male partners for all he knew.  
  
Arto smirked and gave Gideon a knowing look meant to embarrass him. The wolf had seen the sea lion on TV before and knew who he was. He was impressed that the seemingly home town country fox actually knew a Zootopia celebrity. The wolf extended his paw, palm down to the sea lion and Zal shook his paw using both flippers, “Pleasure to meet you Arto.” Then turning to Gideon, “You have a very handsome roommate here Gid, have you noticed?”  
  
Gideon shot him an exasperated look at the ribbing Zal was giving him. “Wull enough about that” Gideon said scratching his neck nervously, “Come have a seat and tell me how you’ve been and what brought you suddenly to mah humble home way out in Bunnyburrow? How long are ya gonna be around fer?”  
  
“Well I just got done with training for and participating in a competition and so of course it’s time for me to take a break and unwind. So there I was, on my way to Pawlm Beach on the late train. I wasn’t particularly looking forward to the 10 hour trip from the city and then I noticed an ad board for Gideon Grey’s Good Baked Stuff on the train and decided to jump off at the Bunnyburrow stop and pay you a visit!”  
  
“Wull ah’m glad ya did, are ya stayin the night?”  
  
“I can stay the weekend if you like, wouldn’t mind catching up on old times if ya know what I mean” Zal said.  
  
Arto had no way of entering the conversation so he just sat back and listened, getting a bit of a screwed up expression on his face trying to picture what kind of ‘old times’ the two had with each other.  
  
Gideon noticed the confused look on Arto’s face and sighed, “Ok, let’s clear the air here before we go any further. Arto, I met Zal on vacation at Pawlm Beach about a year ago. Uh, do ya know what kind of place that is?”  
  
Arto shook his head yes, his eyes getting wide. “Wull I didn’t!” Gideon laughed, “But ah soon found out and I ended up spending my last few days in the company, and yes in the flippers, of this handsome sea lion here.” Zal smiled but Arto just looked flustered. And Zal, Arto here is my friend and temporary roomie. He knows ah’m gay and, as he has told me many times, he is not. Ah have pressed the poor thing gently on the subject. He’s okay with me though and we are very close friends all the same.”  
  
Arto and Zal smiled at each other politely. Zal was happy with the situation, though Arto felt an inexplicable annoyance that the sea lion and fox had been ‘more than just friends’, even if for just a few days. He quickly shook off the unpleasant thoughts and mentally slapped his muzzle. What am I thinking anyway? I’m not Gideon’s boyfriend. Finally he looked up at the two and said, “So, dinner for three?” Arto hopped up and padded to the kitchen, wiggling his hips like he usually did to tease Gideon. Zal watched the wolf’s shapely behind and wagging tail as he made his way to the fridge to start prepping dinner. Zal turned to Gid and raised an eyebrow, Gid just shrugged and smiled.  
  
After dinner Zal leaned back in his chair and exclaimed rather loudly, “Damn that was good! Gid, did you know this wolf could cook?” Gideon rolled his eyes and Arto said, “Thank you Zal, yes, Gideon is quite fond of my cooking, as I am fond of his baking.” His tone was soft but the words were meant to be a little pointed. They were lost on the matter of fact sea lion though as he patted Gideon on the back while explaining, “Well he better be”.  
  
The three retired to the couch after cleaning up the dinner plates, Arto in his spot at one end and Gideon at the other end, the sea lion sat between them. Gideon put his foot paws up on Zal’s lap and wiggled his toes. The sea lion grabbed one of his paws and started giving his toes a flipper massage. Zal turned to Arto and asked, “You want a paw rub too you handsome devil?”  
  
Arto looked down and said , “No thank you”.  
  
“It’s free! Ah well more paw rubs for my favorite fox then”, as he double downed on the massaging. Gideon was relaxed with his eyes closed, leaning back and purring softly. Arto had never actually heard Gid purr before, it was cute… but he was purring over someone else and that started to make him feel upset again.  
  
The three of them sat or reclined in silence for some time other than Gideon’s on and off again purring till Zal started to nod off. “So Gid, uh… I had a long day today, what are the sleeping arrangements?” Arto was shocked at the question. He’s staying here? his look said loudly as he stared at Gideon.  
  
Ignoring Arto’s obvious objections, Gid answered, “Well the couch is Arto’s bed so ya’ll be saying with me in mah room. Mah bed is as big enough for two”, Gid said trying not to sound too excited about it in front of the Wolf. “Lead the way then” Zal said the turned to the wolf and said, “Good night Arto.”  
  
Arto being polite softly replied, “Good night Zal, Good night Gid.”  
  
Gideon yawned a, “Ni ni” to the wolf as he led Zal into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Arto sat there with an open expression of shock on his face. Gid was going to sleep with the sea lion and he went so far as to close his door, something he’d never done before in front of him. He sat back rubbing his face, his mind was racing. Ugh, what is wrong with you Arto? the wolf thought. But he’s going to sleep with that guy! Arto, you’re Not. His. Boyfriend! He stretched himself out over the couch getting ready to try and get some sleep. After a couple of minutes of lying down, his entire body tense, he sat up and laid himself down at Gideon’s end of the couch. He wrapped his arms around the Gideon’s couch pillow and stuck his muzzle into the fabric inhaling deeply. It was permeated with Gideon’s scent and it comforted him a little. He hugged the pillow tightly, imagining himself hugging Gideon himself, he didn’t even question it. He tried not to listen to what was going on behind the closed door but his wolf ears could hear everything. The whispers, the giggles, the moving of the bed frame and the soft squishy sounds of love making. Finally, when it was over and there was just heavy breathing from inside the bedroom, Arto let his body relax some and dug his nose in to the pillow again as he silently cried till he could fall asleep.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The next morning, Gid got up early to go get coffee started for everyone. It was Saturday,but for him this was a work day, he had to at least get things going at the shop, but maybe he could sneak out early to spend the afternoon it with his guests. He came out of his room and saw Arto on the couch, lying at the wrong end and hugging his pillow which was unusual and a little worrying. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and started brewing a pot of coffee, yawning with his ears and tail still drooping. Arto woke up. He saw the fox’s tail lying flat on the floor at the kitchen counter. He still felt like crying for some reason, but he quietly got up and padded over to Gideon and wrapped his arms around the fox, giving him a big hug from behind. A white snout came to rest on his neck and softly sniffed at him.  
  
Gid turned to the snout and said, “Good morning Arto. Did you sleep well?” Arto didn’t say anything, just shook his head sideways. “Aw, ah’m sorry to hear that.” Gid put his paw on the wolf’s snout for a second. He then turned around to look at the wolf directly. The wolf kept his paws holding onto the fox along his sides. He had a real live fox in his paws and it felt good, he could feel the fox’s warmth in his paw pads and it made the wolf smile a little. “Are you feeling ok?” Gid asked. Arto shook his head no again.  
  
Gideon started to scrunch his face up into a “What’s going on?” expression and Arto noticed and let the fox loose from his paws. He walked over to get a coffee mug and said, “I have to go into the office for a while and catch up on some paperwork. I’ll be back this afternoon okay?”  
  
“Sure, ah gotta do my deliveries, but ah’ll get a helper ta take over for meh in the afternoon and the three of us can go to the lake or something, sound good?”  
  
Arto bristled some at the sound of ‘the three of us’ but calmly said, “Sure, that sounds like fun.” He didn’t really have to work to that day, but he couldn’t stomach the thought of being alone with Zal in the apartment while Gid was busy with the shop duties. Arto finished his coffee, got dressed, grabbed his laptop and quickly left for ‘work’.  
  
Gideon drank his coffee and headed down stairs to prep the bakery kitchen.  
  
Zal, being a sea lion, just blissfully slept the day away on Gideon’s bed, occasionally rubbing himself all over the fox’s bedding.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Later that day, Arto came back to the apartment with a large duffle bag full of clothing and a small box with various items like an alarm clock, a set of cooking knives, spices and whatnot. Gideon quickly sized up the situation, smiling he asked rhetorically, “So ya planning on stayin’ for a spell then, are ya mah permanent wolfie roomie now?”  
  
“Yes, that is right, I’ve decided to stay. I canceled the lease on my old place, I’ll gladly pay you some rent starting this week.”  
  
Gideon almost laughed at the wolf’s dead-pan matter-of-factness. It was almost as if he didn’t have any say in the matter at all. “Well I’m glad ta have ya roomie. Now put yer things over behind the couch and let’s head fer the lake! Naked in the sunshine! Ya ready?”  
  
The three packed themselves into Gideon’s van, and they drove up to the lake. Zal had never seen it before but he went nuts when he saw at the cliffs on the other side. He hurriedly got out of his clothing and ran off to the water’s edge, dove in, and swam across to see if he could find a place to dive from the cliffs.  
  
“Well it doesn’t take much to please a sea lion.” Arto said with a smirk as he took his clothing off and folded it neatly.  
  
“Okay spill it wolf, what’s got into ya? You been actin’ strange since Zal got here. Ya know he’s a good mammal, he loves being a naturist just like you, and he loves water an swimming and diving, nothing wrong with that.”  
  
“No, there isn’t anything wrong with that, I’m sorry Gid. If I had to be totally honest, I’d tell you that I’m feeling more than a little jealous of you two”, Arto said as he laid down on the blanket and watched the fox get undressed.  
  
“Well it’s not like I haven’t offered maself to ya often enough. But ah respect ya boundaries. As long as we aren’t actually a couple, well if this fox is lucky enough to find someone ta mate with once a year, he’s not gonna just roll over on the offer! You are by far my best friend in the whole world though, nevah forget that”, Gid finished as he lay down on the blanket next to the Wolf.  
  
Arto didn’t say anything but turned to Gideon and looked at him in the eye. He then reached a paw over to caress the fox’s cheek, then slowly moved up to skritch behind a fuzzy ear like Gid had done to him several times.  
  
Gideon closed his eyes and smiled at the attention. Gideon grabbed Arto’s other arm and wrapped it behind his neck as he rolled on his back to look up at the sky, using it as a pillow. They two laid in silence and enjoyed the summer breeze while the sounds of splashing water and a few loud “Wahoo’s!” could be heard echoing off the rock cliffs in the background. The two of them just relaxed the afternoon away till Zal had wore himself out and by then it was starting to get dark.  
  
By the time the three of them got back to the heart of Bunnyburrow it was well after sundown. They decided to stop and get some bugburger’s on the way home as Arto wasn’t in the mood to cook.  
  
As they sat on Gideon’s couch with the TV on to some rabbit sitcom about a bunny with a thousand kits called Kilo-Mom, Gid and Zal laughed it up while Arto’s mind was once again busy with unpleasant thoughts. He knew they were going to have sex again, and he knew his heart couldn’t take it a second time, but he had no right to stop it, on what grounds would he? Could he even? Did he really like Gideon that much? What if Gideon got mad and threw him out for getting between them?” In the end he decided to put on his managers hat, smile pleasantly and resolutely ride out the situation. It would hurt, bad, but Zal was leaving tomorrow and everything would go back to normal. Gideon would be back to seeing him as the object of his desire and he would feel good about himself knowing that once more. Then another voice in his head piped up, But that’s not fair to poor Gideon is it. You can’t trap him in half a relationship like that.  
  
Well it was working well before wasn’t it?  
  
Was it?  
  
The TV show had ended and everyone had finished their meal, almost. Arto looked at the two bites taken out of his burger, He put it back in the bag and tossed it into the garbage with the other takeout trash.  
  
Zal was stretching and yawning on the couch. “Well Gideon old pal, I think it’s time to hit the sack, whataya say?”  
  
“Ah’ll be in soon Zal, warm the sheets for meh.”  
  
Arto’s heart dropped like a stone, it was starting. He lay down on the couch and pretended to be falling asleep so he didn’t have to interact with Gideon and let the waver in his voice give away the feelings that were overwhelming him.  
  
The fox got a glass of water from the sink and turned out the light, padding his way back through the living room to his bedroom. At the doorway he whispered, “Good night Arto, hope you’re feeling better tomorrow…” He waited for an answer but figured the wolf must be asleep already. Gid turned and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
Inside the bedroom Zal was kneeling on the bed and wiggling like a happy puppy. Gid chuckled and got into bed with him, then ran a paw down his thick neck. Zal leaned over and kissed him on the muzzle. Gid reciprocated and looked at the pinniped with glassy eyes… But his mind briefly wandered over to the Wolf sleeping outside his door. Gideon sat up and whispered close to Zals ear, “We should be very very quiet, I think Arto heard us last night and it might have weirded him out some.”  
  
Zal chuckled and whispered back, “You should invite him in!”  
  
Gid rolled his eyes, “Av’e about given up on that, he jus ain’t interested in that sort a thing.”  
  
“Then why bother with being quiet?”  
  
“Ah jus dun wanna disturb him... So ya want ta mate your sweet foxie again Ah bet?” Gid whispered as he wagged his tail over his fluffy rump.  
  
“I shouldn’t have to answer that question” the sea lion whispered back as he carefully straddled the fox’s rear end.  
  
Gideon had just stuffed a pillow under his belly to prepare to be mated by the big sea lion when the door to his bedroom opened wide. In the door frame stood Arto, his mane was puffed up and he was breathing hard, eyes were wide and he had a different smell about him. Gideon had never seen him like this.  
  
The wolf had heard their whispering, no matter how quiet they tried to be. He couldn’t say why but he felt he just could not lay back and do nothing, having to listen to someone mating with his fox. It made him angry. He barged in knowing he was going to interrupt them but still wasn’t prepared to see Zal on all fours straddling Gideon with his large pink cock exposed and resting along the fox’s rump. He froze at the sight, unable to even remember what he had planned to say before opening the door.  
  
Gideon just turned to the sea lion and said, “Zal…”  
  
“I know”, Zal replied with a smile and immediately backed off of the fox. He stood up at the foot of the bed and covered himself with a blanket, then made his way around the room towards the door, leaving plenty of room for the wolf to come in. When Arto finally did step through, Zal slipped past him and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
Outside he had to choke back a laugh at the intense awkwardness of the situation. He lay on the couch and chuckled, “No mating for you tonight old Zal” and covered himself with the blanket, resigned to get a good night’s sleep anyway.  
  
Inside the bedroom, Arto approached the bed and Gid rolled off the pillow, tossing it to the side. He lay back on his side and watched the wolf approach, not sure if he should say anything.  
  
Arto sat on the edge of the bed and tears started to well up in his eyes. He tried to say talk, “I- I just…”  
  
“Aw don’t cry my sweet wolf, come over here and tell me what’s bothering ya so much.”  
  
Arto crawled into the bad and lay with his back to Gideon, his muzzle in his paws. “I’m sorry about bursting in on you”, he finally managed to get out.  
  
Gideon scooted himself up to the wolf’s back and put an arm around him, rubbing his belly softly. “It’s okay Arto, Gid is here for ya. Now what’s really got ya so upset?”  
  
“You don’t know?” Arto said somewhat angrily.  
  
“Not unless ya tell meh! Though ah guess ah have an idea, it’s Zal and meh isn’t it?”  
  
“Gid, I love you. And I thought you loved me too!” Arto whined.  
  
“Arto, I do love you. Very much! I dun think a’ve loved anyone more than having ya in mah life.”  
  
“Then why…”  
  
“Arto... I know sex isn’t everthin’ and if’n we were both in our 80’s then what we have might be enough. But Ah’m still a young fox and if my mate won’t even share a bed with meh then… I’m gonna have ta keep mah eyes open, ya understand?”  
  
“But I let you paw in front of me, and I even pawed in front of you, wasn’t that enough?”  
  
“No Arto, that’s not enough, them’s high school games. It’s cute and fun but it doesn’t make a deep relationship. I want someone to put my arms around at night and wake up in the arms of in the morning. I want a mate and a best friend.”  
  
Arto quieted down and admitted, “It’s not that I don’t want to touch you, and to have you touch me back. I do, I really do…”  
  
“Then what’s the problem then?” Gideon rubbed the wolf’s lower belly just above his sheath.  
  
Arto signed, “If I touch you, or if I let you touch me, that means I’m gay.”  
  
Gideon couldn’t help but laugh, “So let me get this right. You love meh, and you want to have sex with meh, but you’re not gay and ya can’t have sex with meh because that would make ya gay, even though being in love with a male fox means ya are already definitely gay.”  
  
“Yes, that is, exactly right.”  
  
Gideon’s poor country fox mind couldn’t believe he had even gotten that sentence out without a mistake, but trying to figure out the logic in it was far too much work. Instead he just wrapped his paw around the wolves sheath and lightly squeezed his fingers into the soft fur. “There, ya gay, it’s done,” Gid said flat out with a smile.  
  
Arto pushed his paw away and turned to face him. “It’s not that simple” he sighed. “All my life I’ve been called ‘gay’, and worse, shunned and made fun of no matter what I did or said, and why? For no other reason than I was ‘Pretty’. Something that I strived for actually, I was naturally pretty and I liked it. I wanted to look my best. I liked nice cloths. I liked being well groomed. I... admit I may be a bit narcissistic. But how does that hurt anyone? ‘He likes being pretty, so he must be gay.’ That’s the way the world thinks. The only way I could fight it was to specifically not be gay even if I didn’t actually know if I was or not! I mean to be honest I never really thought about that. I was pretty introverted all through school, side jobs, college, career, it was all so much work, who had time for a mate?”  
  
“I only watched straight wolf on wolf porn because of course I wasn’t gay, and I could paw to it so… I wasn’t gay! But nothing would convince anyone else of that. Shouldn’t I have been the one to know or even decide if I was gay or not? So with all that, can you see how I just couldn’t even begin to consider a male as a mate? It would validate everything everyone ever thought of me even when I had no idea myself. I’d just be playing right into the stereotype. It was just unimaginable. It still is…” the wolf finished before going silent.  
  
Gideon had no idea how to respond to that, how could he respond appropriately in a sentence or two to counter an entire lifetime of intolerant societal pressure that had mangled the poor wolf’s mind for so many years?  
  
All Gideon could think to do was to reach out and grab the wolf’s sheath again. He began stroking it as he nuzzled the wolf’s muzzle. Gid gave the wolf’s snout several small licks as he squeezed and tugged at the wolf’s soft sheath. Arto lay there quietly, not pushing Gid away nor pulling him closer. Gid wondered if he was doing the right thing, but there was nothing else he could come up with, he was a plain country fox after all, not some social philosopher. Action was what he knew best, not words. He opened his paw and brushed the fur down the center of Arto’s pure white sheath till he reached the wolf’s scrotum. He cupped his fingers around it and massaged the loose skin, while moving the wolf’s testicles around in his palm.  
  
Gid started to get concerned at the wolf’s lack of reaction to his nuzzling. He thought about stopping, but just then Arto sighed heavily and Gid could feel the entire wolf’s body relax. Arto started nuzzling back on the fox slowly, sniffing at his fur. Gideon breathed a sigh of relief and renewed his attentions with more purpose. He started kissing Arto on the muzzle, breathing heavily on him, licking his black lips and nose. Gideon was getting somewhat aroused already, his sheath was filled with his swelling member. He reached up and took Arto’s paw and guided him down to his golden fox sheath. Arto got the idea and began stroking it clumsily.  
  
Gideon was really starting to get aroused; he’d wanted to mate with Arto for so long. His cock went fully erect as the wolf stroked his sheath. Arto was also peeking by now and Gid moved his paw to his shaft. Arto flinched at having someone unexpectedly touch him on such a sensitive area, but he immediately went back to nuzzling. “Jus pretend ya workin on yaself” Gid said as he guided the wolf’s paw up to his own exposed member. Arto took the clue, he brought his paw up to his muzzle and licked his paw pads, then set to stroking the fox. Gideons cock began leaking, dripping thick pre onto the bedding and getting all over Arto’s paw as he stroked the fox. Gid had to hold himself back from spurting on the wolf right then and there. He gently pushed the wolf’s paw off of him to cool down. Arto spoke softly, “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“Not at all, ah jus needed a little break or it would have been all over for meh”, Gid replied.  
  
The Wolf was at full mast and Gideon decided that it was high time that the two performed a full mating to cement their upcoming change in status from “Roommates” to “Boyfriends”. Gid carefully moved himself over and straddled the wolf, “Lay on your back for me Arto” Gid said softly. The fox positioned his rump over the wolf’s erect cock; he reached behind him and grasped the wolf from under his knot gently in his paw. “Hey Gid, are you…”  
  
“Yes my love, after this we will be full-fledged mates, we will have mated, ya’ll will be ‘gay’, are you ready?”  
  
Arto blushed and nodded yes.  
  
Gid positioned the fox’s member under his tail, and swirled it around against himself a couple times using the wolf’s precum to lubricate his rear entrance. He then asked again playfully, “Are ya suuuure?”  
  
“Yes! Yes!” Arto barked out excitedly.  
  
“That’s what ah wanted ta hear!” Gideon said as he slowly sat down on the wolf’s cock. Arto’s member entered the fox’s his rear end smoothly until the knot pressed against him. Gid shuddered at feeling the wolf being inside him after all this time. Arto was beside himself and couldn’t say or do anything coherent. The warmth and snugness of the fox, it was so much more than he had imagined from watching his wolf videos, and he couldn’t believe that it was happening to him right now.  
  
Gideon started to move his hips up and down on Arto’s thick member. Applying just enough pressure to him that he knew it would feel right, and just the right angle to rub on his own prostate at the same time. He did so by sitting down on the wolfs cock till it was pointing towards his bladder on the inside, putting gust a little pressure on it causing to bend slightly as it entered his rear end. The fox then rotated his hips and moved forward and back, pushing the Wolf deep inside then pulling him back out to the tip again. The fox’s rump fur brushed Arto between the legs and his tail wagged behind him, brushing him on his inner thighs and across his scrotum. Arto was mesmerized watching Gideon’s movements, staring at his golden furred balls as they dragged up and down his lower belly with the gyrations on his cock.  
  
Arto looked up into Gideon’s eyes as the fox looked down on him, the kind, gentle baker fox had taken him in without protest and put up with his teasing and shenanigans for so long, and was now managed to break through his wall of doubt with his simple love and kindness. Arto’s eyes started to water he was so overwhelmed with emotion. Gid saw that the wolf was too into his own little world at the moment to help the fox along, so he took himself into his own paw, stroking his shaft as he gyrated on the wolf.  
  
Gideon continued to slowly move forward and back, side to side, maximizing both of their pleasure. It wasn’t long before Arto started trying to say something, “Gid… Gid... I’m…” Gid just replied. “You’re doing great wolfy, just let nature take its course, don’t hold back.” Arto grunted a couple of times in rhythm to Gideon’s motions and he knew the wolf was just about there. Gideon had been bringing himself to the edge of orgasm and then tapering off for a while now, he was ready when Arto was.  
  
Gideon didn’t have to wait long, the wolf suddenly grabbed Gideon’s sides as he came inside him. Gid felt Arto’s cock pulsing and he stroked himself harder to reach his own climax quickly. The fox came quickly and hard, all right onto Arto’s belly fur. It was Arto’s turn to feel the fox’s orgasm around his cock as his rear end constricted with each ejaculation on the wolfs softening erection. It was a feeling he hadn’t expected, it struck something deep inside him, knowing that he had mated with the fox and gotten him to climax at the same time.  
  
Gideon’s legs were tired; he lifted himself off of the wolf’s member which flopped back onto his belly with a wet smack. Gid laid down on his side beside the Arto and asked playfully, “Was it good for you too?” Arto was still breathing heavily and just made a little whining noise.  
  
After catching his breath Arto got up on his elbows and saw what Gideon had done on his belly fur. “Aw, Gid.. my fur.” Gideon moved his paw over Arto’s belly, spread his paw fingers, then placed it flat on his wet belly and started rubbing his still warm silvery cum into the wolf’s fur down to the skin while looking at him directly in the eyes the entire time. “If ya goin’ ta have sex Arto, it’s goin’ ta get a little messy now and then. It’s something ya just gonna have ta deal with. Maybe even enjoy it in time”, he said with a smirk.  
  
Arto looked on with a bit of dismay, but… as the fox was massaging his wet belly the realization of what they had done and what it meant finally sunk in, he and Gideon really were really mates now and all his years of fear and self-doubt had been completely pushed aside in this one moment. “Ya know, it really is warm” Arto said with a smile before he rolled sideways and hugged the fox hard, kissing him wildly. “Oh, I think I might a created a monsta”, Gid said in between his muzzle being assaulted by the white wolf. The two nuzzles and hugged each other, trying to maximize body contact while licking and snuffling each other’s muzzles and necks.  
  
Finally, after completely running out of steam, they laid still, arms around each other, still enjoying a long lingering afterglow. Gideon noticed out of the corner of his eye the hint of a sunrise out the window. They had been up all night talking, mating and nuzzling afterwards. Not one second of sleep was had by either of them, thank goodness it was Sunday. Gideon was already looking forward to the shower they would need to take together whenever they finally decided to get out of bed and rejoin the world.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Out in the living room… While Zal didn’t have the best hearing out of water, the two in the bedroom were not being particularly quiet and he heard enough to know what had happened. When dawn came, he gathered his things and quietly let himself out of the apartment. Just before closing the door, he said just loud enough for them to hear if they were still awake, “Congratulations you two, you make a cute couple”. Zal casually walked to the train station with a big smile on his face to continue his trip down to Pawlm Beach.  
  
-xXx-


End file.
